


There's a treasure behind that door

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Silly Got7 Drabbles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Bambam wants to further his relationship with Youngjae and asks Yugyeom for advice.
 
(It's bound to fail...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the continuous retellings of Youngbam's first meetings.

"I really don't know what to do anymore." Bambam sighed into his empty coffee cup as his best friend Yugyeom slurped the last bits of the chocolate shake Bambam had paid for. He wanted to further his relationship with Youngjae. While kissing and a bit touching and groping was more than he had hoped for some time ago (he still couldn't believe that Choi Youngjae felt the same he did), he wanted to do more intimate things ("like dick in ass action?" Yugyeom had provided helpfully). But as things were, Youngjae was misinterpreting all of his advances. So, desperate he was, he asked his best friend for help.  

 

"Maybe you should be more obvious. Youngjae is rather the innocent, oblivious type. Like, maybe you should start getting undressed in front of him. Show him what you're made of and he won't be able to resist." Yugyeom said and waved his empty cup, "Can I get another?"

 

Bambam thought about it, ignoring Yugyeom's question (if he tried hard enough the younger would give up by himself), he didn't really have the abs or awesome muscles Jackson for example had. "It always works for me." Yugyeom added at Bambam's doubtful frown. "Oh please, Jackson is an ape, he'd jump you even if you'd wear an astronaut suit." He grumbled. Yugyeom shrugged. "I'd nevertheless look sexy in it." Bambam grumbled some more because yeah, he probably would.

 

 

 

 

So he decided to try it out. He knew it was soon until Youngjae came home, so he started to undress. The door keys were punched and Bambam got into his pose, looking as sexy as possible (he knew where his good angles were). The door opened.

 

"OH MY GOD!!! MY EYYYEES!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

Bambam quickly covered himself, grabbing for his pants or anything at all. There was really no way he could have known that Youngjae would bring Yugyeom with him.

 

"OH MY GOD BAMBAM!! I MEANT LIKE ONE PIECE OF CLOTH AT A TIME. BUT NOT ALL AT ONCE!!!" Yugyeom rubbed his eyes. "Aaaah!! When I close my eyes all I see is the bong of my best friend!!" He whined.

"Do you think I feel better?! This was not supposed to be for you but for- OH MY GOD YOUNGJAE??!!“

Youngjae just stood there, dazed and ... bleeding out of his nose.

"Is- is he okay?" Yugyeom waved a hand in front of his face.

"Youngjae! Youngjae! Honey!" Bambam shook his shoulders but Youngjae didn't move.

"See, you broke him." The taller deadpanned.

"Am I in heaven? I think I lost too much blood." Youngjae mumbled before he fainted into Bambam’s arms.


End file.
